The invention relates to a device for monitoring a belt tear in a conveyor belt according to the preamble of claim 1. The device is suitable for monitoring long haulways such as are used in the mining industry, particularly in opencast mining.
In these haulways of several hundred meters or even in the kilometer range an efficient and cost-efficient monitoring for longitudinal tears is of great importance.
A known monitoring means comprises steel cables disposed transversely to the conveying direction below the conveyor belt, which are connected to a respective mechanical load limit switch.
The friction losses associated with the tightly fitted steel cables and the delayed detection of tears beginning to form associated with a greater distance between steel cable and conveyor belt are regarded as disadvantageous.
Another problem was the lack of weather resistance of the mechanical load limit switches used.
DE 10221878 A1 discloses a device which is principally suitable as a substitute for the mechanical load limit switch. It is, however, configured complex and its production in relatively small quantities is relative expensive.